Flying I Found Your Love
by Crystal-Dark
Summary: Ron se enfrenta a su primer viaje en avión, pero con una compañía inesperada se dará cuenta de que al final el viaje no fue tan malo. [SLASH] Dedicado a La Comadreja
1. Fly Fly Fly

**Pareja**: Draco / Ron

**Géneros**: Romance, Humor

**Advertencias**: Slash, AU

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, y no me pertenecen.

Esta historia esta dedicada a **La Comadreja**. Espero que te guste :)

* * *

**Flying I Found Your Love**

"_Aterrado. __Estoy aterrado. ¿En serio que tengo que subirme allí¡Por Merlín! Seguro que ese trasto no es seguro¿Cómo es posible que digan que es fiable? Se pasea por el aire como si nada¡si pesa más que diez millones de Hagrids juntos! Imposible. ¡Y encima sin magia! Venga Ron, que tú puedes, demuestra porque fuiste a Gryffindor... aunque también puedo dejarlo para otro día... ¡NO! Tú puedes hacerlo, vamos, vamos. Ay mamita..."_

En estas condiciones se encontraba nuestro pelirrojo, parado delante de la escalera de embarque, apunto de subir al_ "trasto volador",_ comúnmente denominado avión, sopesando la probabilidad de salir corriendo de allí. Era la primera que iba a viajar en este medio de transporte muggle, y ver que el aparatejo se movía solo por el aire no le daba muy buena espina.

Reaccionó cuando el tipo de atrás le dio un empujón _"accidentalmente"_ dándole a entender que subiera de una buena vez. Resignado, y rezando a todas las divinidades que conocía, se dispuso a subir a lo que el aseguraba _"un viaje sin regreso"_.

Ron Weasley, ex-alumno de Hogwarts, después del fin de la guerra, con la derrota de Voldemort a manos de su mejor amigo, el niño-que-vivió, y acabar la escuela, para sorpresa de todos, se dedicó a estudiar empresariales. Ese mismo año había acabado sus estudios, y ahora viajaba hacia Nueva York, en donde iba a tener una entrevista de trabajo en una empresa de mucha reputación, el único inconveniente era que no tenía nada que ver con el mundo mágico. Por eso tenia que trasladarse como los muggles, ya que un guía previamente contratado lo esperaría en el aeropuerto, y no era plan que al pobre hombre le diera una paro cardiaco al verle aparecerse de la nada.

Una vez dentro del avión, la azafata le indicó en donde estaba su asiento. Estos estaban divididos en dos plazas, a él le toco al lado de la ventanilla _"genial, para ver mejor como nos estrellamos"._ Una vez sentado intentó tranquilizarse, estrujaba su billete ya utilizado entre las manos, como si este tuviera la culpa de estar en donde estaba. Se dedicó a mirar a los demás pasajeros, que todavía estaban entrando y acomodándose en sus plazas. De repente, vi una cabeza con unos cabellos rubios que le recordaron a alguien. Frunció el cejo y pensó que no tendría tan mala suerte de encontrarse con quien estaba pensando. Para su desgracia aquella persona se acercaba hacia donde estaba él, y no pudo evitar que saliera un gemido de su boca al comprobar la identidad de esta. _"¡NO, NOO! Porqué a miii!"_

-Vaya, vaya... mira a quien tenemos aquí. Nada menos que Ron Weasley

-Malfoy.- gruñó

-No hace falta que muerdas, no quiero pelea.- sonrió y se sentó al lado de pelirrojo, que lo miraba desconfiado.- Además, si montamos un escándalo, quizás nos echen del avión

"_Eso no seria tan mala idea"_ pensó Ron. Encima de que el viaje en si era un martirio, no se quería imaginar como sería añadiendo la compañía de Draco Malfoy, su eterno rival y pesadilla en Hogwarts.

-¿Y cómo es que nuestro _"querido"_ rey de las serpientes se digna a utilizar medios muggles¿Al menos no debería viajar en primera clase?

-Bueno, como ves me gusta rodearme con la plebe

-Maldito rubio oxigenado... .- Susurró Ron, haciendo un esfuerzo por no estrangularle allí mismo

-¿Cómo dices?

-Nada. - Se giró bruscamente, pretendiendo ignorar a Malfoy durante todo el viaje.

Todos los pasajeros ya estaban acomodados en sus asientos, y la azafata indicó que en breves comenzaría en despegue, y que por favor se abrocharan los cinturones de seguridad. Ron no tenia ni idea de a lo que se refería la mujer. _"¿Los cinturones? Para que quiere que me lo apriete más¿quiere que me ahogue?"_ Draco sonrió ante la notable cara de desconcierto que presentaba su compañero

-Puedo ver que es la primera vez que viajas en avión¿verdad?

-¿tanto se nota?.- ante la burla del rubio suspiró. - ¿Para que demonios quiere que nos abrochemos más el cinturón?

-Pensaba que eras zopenco, pero no tanto.

-No te acerques, serpiente.- dijo cuando vio que el otro se le arrimaba

-Weasley, solo te ayudo a ponerte el cinturón de seguridad¿ves? Es este, y lo tienes que encajar aquí.- le indicó mientras se lo abrochaba.- Ya lo sabes para la próxima

Ron asintió. De repente, el avión empezó a moverse, y Ron veía por la ventanilla tomo moverse. Ahora si que estaba aterrado. Se agarro fuertemente a los posabrazos del asiento y contuvo la respiración, hasta ponerse igual de rojo que su cabello. Draco se divertía de lo lindo con sus reacciones.

-¿A si que te da miedo volar? Quien lo diría de un gryffindor¿no eran ellos los valientes que no temían a nada?

-Cállate Malfoy.- el rubio simplemente se dignó a reír. Ron, en medio de su estado, se quedo extrañado de oírle reírse. Nunca le había escuchado, y pensó que no era algo desagradable_. "En que estás pensando, idiota. Lo único agradable será cuando consigas llegar sano y salvo a tierra". _Cuando el "trasto volador" por fin despegó, oyó que le estaban ablando.

-Tranquilo Weasley. Lo peor ya ha pasado, ahora ni siquiera notarás que el avión se mueve. Ya puedes respirar

Ron soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo. Después de unos minutos, ya se sentía algo mejor, pero algo tenia claro, nunca más volvería a volar en uno de estos cacharros.

-Dime Weasley¿Para qué viajas a Nueva York?

Ron no sabía si contestarle o mandarle a freír espárragos, pero el rubio de momento no había empezado una pelea, e intentaba establecer una conversación. Respondió, aunque algo cauteloso.

-Para una entrevista de trabajo. ¿Y tú?

-También por trabajo. Acabo de obtener el mando de una empresa importante allí.

-Felicidades entonces.- _"aunque supongo que te de igual, si sigues estando forrado de pasta"_

-Gracias. Aunque la verdad es que no se si será permanente. Nueva York no es la ciudad de mi vida, demasiado ruido.

-Ya veo.

Siguieron hablando "civilizadamente" por primera vez en sus vidas, pero pronto se quedaron sin nada que decir. Aún era temprano, y quedaban al menos cuatro horas de viaje, Ron se acomodó en el asiento y se dispuso a dormitar, así se le pararía antes.

Al cabo de un rato, Ron se despertó. Miró por la ventanilla. Era una vista espléndida, aunque cuando se giró para el lado contrario, se asombró de lo hermoso que se veía su compañero. Draco Malfoy se había quedado dormido, y el pelirrojo se puedo fijar mejor en el atractivo que siempre había tenido el rubio. _"La verdad es que así quieto y calladito parece un ángel"._ Se quedó mirándole, pensando que tenía muchas ganas de besar esos labios que antaño envenenaba con sus palabras, hasta que el rubio se empezó a mover y al poco se despertó. Para entonces, Ron ya había vuelto la vista hacia la ventanilla.

Draco se quedó mirando también a Weasley, ese quien tantos de dolores de cabeza le dio en el colegio. Había cambiado, ahora estaba realmente bien, los años jugando al quidditch le habían sentado genial. Mientras miraba al exterior, los cabellos largos, caían rebeldemente, dándole un aspecto muy sexy a opinión de nuestro rubio. Lentamente se acercó y le susurró al odio.

-Weasley, te ves realmente diferente. ¿Tienes novia? Supongo que Granger¿verdad?

Ron dio un saltito en su asiento por el susto que se llevó. ¿A qué venía aquello?

-No, Hermione es sólo una amiga. Y no, no tengo novia

-¿Novio, entonces?.- Ron se sonrojó. Actualmente se veía con un chico que conoció en la universidad. Pero aquello que tenían no se le podía llamar relación.

-Algo así. Aunque la verdad no es nada serio… ¿Y tú, Malfoy?

-Tampoco. No tengo tiempo para aguantar a alguien que lo único que quiere de mí es mi dinero

Ron se sorprendió ante aquella revelación.

-Vamos Malfoy, no exageres. No estarán contigo solamente por tu pasta

-No es exageración Weasley, es la verdad

-No lo creo. Mucha gente pagaría por estar con alguien tan atractivo como tú.- al momento de decirlo se pateó mentalmente

-¿Atractivo¿Me consideras atractivo Weasley?.- El rubio sorprendido y divertido se acercó más al pobre que estaba colorado y que no sabía donde meterse

-Eh… Bueno, quiero decir… es obvio que no eres de mal ver. Aunque todo lo que tienes de bonito lo pierdes al abrir la bocota

-Ouch Weasley, has herido mi orgullo.- se burló el rubio.

"Si claro, como si eso fuera posible" pensó Ron

De pronto, sintió que algo se posaba sobre su pierna. Se tensó al ver la mano de Malfoy moviéndose sobre esta. Se quedó quieto, aunque si hubiera querido moverse habría sido imposible por lo aturdido que estaba. La mano cada vez se movía con más confianza, y llegó hasta la entrepierna del pelirrojo, que no pudo evitar un pequeño gemido. Fue cuando reaccionó y la quitó de un manotazo.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?.- Malfoy simplemente sonrió. Una sonrisa que no llevaba a nada bueno. Se desabrochó el cinturón y se levantó para dirigirse al servicio, no sin antes susurrar a un aterrado pelirrojo "enseguida vuelvo".

Ya habían pasado 15 min., y el rubio no aparecía. _"¿se habrá colado por el lavabo?, no, no creo que tenga tanta suerte"_. Se empezaba a mosquear, así que se quitó el cinturón y fue a ver que pasaba. Cuando estuvo en frente de la puerta de los servicios golpeó suavemente.

-¿M-Malfoy¿Estás ahí?

Nadie contestaba, y esto puso más nervioso a Ron. Cuando se disponía a volver a llamar, la puerta se abrió de golpe y algo lo arrastró a dentro.

-¿Qué…?

No pudo seguir hablando. Draco le había empotrado contra la pared del reducido espacio que era el servicio y ahora le estaba besando. Le besaba apasionadamente, como si fuera el último beso que recibirían en esta vida. Ron, al principio quedó en shock, pero al sentir como una lengua lamía sus labios, y como unos dientes los mordisqueaban, terminó abriendo la boca y correspondiendo el beso con igual o incluso más pasión. Continuaron con su juego de conquista dentro de sus bocas. Finalmente quedando en empate, se separaron para poder respirar. Se miraron a los ojos, que en ese instante trasmitían deseo.

Las manos empezaron a hacer su papel, removiéndose inquietamente intentando conocer todo el cuerpo del otro. Draco atacó el cuello, y seguidamente procedió a desatar los botones de la camisa para poder acariciar y besar el pecho de su nuevo amante. Ron no se quedaba atrás, había introducido sus manos por la camisa del rubio, acariciando la ancha espalda, llegando hasta el trasero.

Ambos gemían, no podían aguantar mucho más. Draco acercó sus manos al cinturón del otro mientras que el otro hacia lo mismo. Liberaron ya las dispuestas erecciones, y empezaron a masturbarse mutuamente mientras se volvían a besar. Ninguno de los dos había sentido tanto placer nunca con sus antiguas parejas. Estaban a punto de acabar, cuando Ron los paró, y susurró al oído del otro

-Fóllame

Draco jadeó, y no lo discutió. Terminó de bajar los pantalones y los boxers del otro, e hizo que Ron acomodara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Llevó su miembro hasta la entrada del otro, y sin preparación, le penetró de una sola embestida. Ambos gritaron. Draco de placer, y Ron de dolor, pero este se fue rápidamente dejando paso al placer. Empezaron a moverse, las embestidas cada vez más profundas e intensas. Cada uno en un grado de locura cada vez mayor. Sin necesidad de tocar el pene del pelirrojo, ambos llegaron por fin al orgasmo. Les temblaron las piernas, y dejaron caer sintiendo las maravillosas sensaciones que sus cuerpos aún unidos les daban.

Ron no sabía como había acabado así, abrazado a Malfoy, con este todavía en su interior, en los servicios de un avión. Aunque la verdad no le importaba mucho. Había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida, y gracias a alguien que nunca hubiera pensado. Lentamente, Draco salió de él, y ambos se levantaron, limpiaron y acomodaron sus ropas.

-Vaya Weasley, ha sido increíble. Aunque ya te tardaste en venir, llevaba un buen rato esperándote.-le dijo depositando un nuevo beso en sus labios

-No sabía que requerirías mi presencia.- correspondió al beso, pero de pronto se separó.- Merlín, con todo el ruido que hemos hecho, seguramente tendremos a todo el avión detrás de esa puerta

-Tranquilo, antes de que llegaras puse un hechizo silenciador. - Ron suspiró más tranquilo, y salieron del servicio.

El viaje transcurrió más tranquilo, aunque como siempre terminaron discutiendo por cualquier tontería. A la hora de aterrizar, Ron estaba intranquilo, pero de improviso el rubio le agarró de la mano. Ron se tranquilizó con ese gesto.

Cuando ya hubieron bajado del avión, se despidieron con un apretón de manos.

-Bueno Weasley, ha sido un placer haber viajado contigo

-Lo mismo digo, Malfoy. Y… Gracias por todo

-Buena suerte con el trabajo, seguro que nos volveremos a ver

Ron lo dudaba, pero igualmente asintió. Cuando el rubio de hubo alejado, recorrió con la vista el lugar y vio al hombre que le esperaba para guiarle en aquella nueva ciudad.

Mientras entraba en el coche del guía para dirigirse al hotel donde se quedaría, termino pensando, que después de todo el viaje en el _trasto volador_ no había sido tan malo.

"_Quizás tenga que repetirlo"._

* * *

¿¿Continuará?? 

He pensado en continuar esta historia ¿Qué les parece? Me gustaría que me dejasen sus comentarios con su opinión :)

Muchas gracias. Besos!

15/06/2007


	2. Sorpresas

Disclaimer: Ron y Draco son de Rowling :'(

Capitulo2: Ron ha conseguido el trabajo, y ahora se encontrará con alguna sorpresa...

**Sorpresas**

Hacía ya una semana que le habían dado el puesto de trabajo. Antes de viajar por la entrevista, había estado mirando apartamentos en la ciudad de NY por si acaso le daban el trabajo. Y ahora se encontraba en mitad de la mudanza, con todo apartamento lleno de cajas apiladas, que la verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de mover.

Por supuesto, tendría que empezar desde abajo, igual que todos sus compañeros. En lo que llevaba de semana había sido el _chico de los recados_. Anduvo de allí para allá con papeleo que entregar, haciendo fotocopias de los informes que le pedían (menos mal que Hermione le había enseñado a usar esas máquinas), y algo que sí que le molestaba, era que también era el encargado de los cafés. Cada par de horas, los superiores le encargaban sus pedidos y el subía a la cuarta planta donde se encontraba la cafetería. Era agotador. El primer día pensó que no lo contaba. Pero tendría que esforzarse si quería seguir en la empresa. Bastante suerte es que le hubieran aceptado en esa empresa tan importante.

Las semanas fueron pasando. Ron se sentía a gusto con su vida. Hablaba todos los días con su familia y amigos de Londres. Ya había entablado amistad con un par de compañeros de trabajo; John, un chico con el que se encontraba en la cafetería que al igual que él acababa de entrar hace poco a trabajar, y Jacob, uno de sus superiores.

Jacob era un joven que llevaba unos cinco años en la empresa. Uno de los pocos superiores que no lo trataba como tal. Pronto se convirtieron en grandes amigos, y los fines de semana salían juntos a divertirse. Alguna vez John se les unía, aunque rara vez, ya que solía aprovechar para quedar con su novia.

Era viernes a última hora. Ron acababa de terminar de entregar unos papeles al fastidioso de Hokins. Este era un superior que realmente detestaba. Cada vez que podía le sobrecargaba de trabajo, y parecía que el _cariño_ era mutuo. Aunque en alguna ocasión le había parecido que le observaba de una manera que no acababa de comprender.

- ¡Hey Ron¿Cómo te va?- le preguntó Jacob cuando se encontraron por el pasillo.

- Hola... Imagínate, acabo de ver al idiota de Hokins. Ese tío me da muy mal rollo.

- Jaja. No me extraña, parece que te a cogido saña, chaval. ¿Ya acabaste?

- No, todavía tengo que rellenar unos informes que me ha pedido el capullo ese. ¿Tú ya te vas?

- Si, pero si quieres te espero, y ¿salimos a tomar algo?

- No gracias, estoy reventado… acabaré el informe y a casita.

- Esta bien, como quieras. Entonces nos vemos el lunes.

Se despidieron con un golpecito amistoso y Ron se dirigió a su mesa a terminar el informe. Llevaba un par de horas con ello cuando por fin acabó. Empezó a recoger sus cosas y ya se disponía a apagar la lámpara de su mesa cuando su compañero Richard Tallen le abordó.

- ¡Weasley! Menos mal que te encuentro. Tienes que ir a entregarle estos papeles al director¿de acuerdo? No puedo ocuparme de ello, así que te encargo a ti¿Vale? Gracias, hasta mañana.- Y con todo el morro se fue sin darle tiempo a replicar al pelirrojo.

Ron recogió los papeles que tenía que entregar. "_¿A dirección? Nunca he entregado nada allí_.". Sabía que el despacho del director de la empresa se encontraba en el último piso. Muy poca gente se atrevía a subir por allí, sólo algún pobre repartidor (inclúyase a Ron), o los jefes y superiores para las reuniones o asuntos importantes. Se sabía que la razón de ello era el mal carácter del director, que aunque llevaba allí poco tiempo, ahora era temido hasta por su secretaria. Por eso Tallen se había dado prisa y le había cargado con el muerto. Ya le pillaría el lunes.

Se encaminó a los ascensores dispuesto a pasar el mal trago cuanto antes. Una vez se detuvo en el último piso, avanzó hasta el puesto de la secretaría, pero cual fue su desgracia que no había nadie en él. No sabía si sería apropiado dejar allí sin más los papeles, pero si luego se perdían sería su culpa. Vio unos metros más allá la puerta cerrada del despacho del director. La luz que salía debajo la puerta indicaba que todavía había alguien en el despacho.

"_No hay más remedio_" se dijo mientras caminaba hacia allí, como si fuera al matadero. Dio dos toques a la puerta, tan suaves que se preguntó si se habrían oído. Estaba a punto de volver a tocar cuando una voz le dijo que adelante.

El despacho era enorme. Al fondo de la habitación estaba el majestuoso escritorio de madera, tras el cual unos grandes ventanales se encontraban. De día debía ser una habitación muy luminosa. En el lado izquierdo de la estancia se podían ver grandes estanterías llenas de libros, y ficheros que contendrían los documentos más importantes. También había una puerta, lo que supuso sería el aseo personal del director. Al otro lado, había un gran sofá de cuero negro, con una mesita delante, y un par de sillones a sus costado, además de un par de armarios pegados a la pared. Al entrar, casi tropieza con el perchero que estaba a su izquierda. En el sillón de cuero de detrás del escritorio, se encontraba sentado el director, pero Ron no podía verlo ya que este estaba girado dándole la espalda, suponía leyendo unos documentos.

- B-buenas tardes señor director. Venía a entregarle unos papeles. Siento molestarle, pero no encontré a nadie fuera y …

- Si, si.- le cortó el director, que todavía no se había girado.- Esa maldita inútil no es capaz de quedarse ni dos minutos más de lo que debe.

No supo por qué, esa forma de insultar a su secretaria se le hizo bastante familiar. Quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Ron sin saber si moverse o no.

- ¿Piensas que los papeles llegarán solos hasta aquí? Déjalos sobre la mesa.

- S-si señor.- Ron se acercó y dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio. De reojo le pareció ver sobre él una figura que se le antojó como una Snitch, pero rápidamente dio unos pasos alejándose de la mesa, por lo que supuso que había visto mal, y sería una pisapapeles normal y corriente. Estaba a punto de voltear para _escapar_ de allí, cuando el hombre giró por fin su sillón para ver de que papeles se trataban.

- Gracias, ya puedes marcharte…

Entonces sus ojos se encontraron.

- ¿¿Weasley??

- ¿¿¿¡MALFOY!???

o00o0o Continuará o0o00o

Hasta que pueda actualizar!

Déjenme sus opiniones -


End file.
